Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-4y^{5}-y^{2}-3y) - ( 3y^{5}-4y^{2}+7y) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(-4y^{5}-y^{2}-3y) + (-3y^{5}+4y^{2}-7y)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-4y^{5}-y^{2}-3y - 3y^{5}+4y^{2}-7y$ Identify like terms. $ - {4 y^5} - \color{#DF0030}{ y^2} - {3 y} - {3 y^5} + \color{#DF0030}{4 y^2} - {7 y} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -4 -3 ) y^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ y^2} + { y} $ Add the coefficients. $-7y^{5}+3y^{2}-10y$